digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
VenomMyotismon
, , , |encards= , }} VenomMyotismon is an Evil Digimon whose name is derived from " Myotismon" and whose design is derived from the of Revelation, as well as the mythological . It has the lower half of a beast and an upper half with a beetle-like shell, it is the true, evolved form of the king of darkness, Myotismon. As VenomMyotismon, who has unleashed its hidden power, it has nothing but omnicidal and destructive impulses, and Myotismon, who originally maintained its gentlemanly conduct, reason, and intelligence, hates exposing its true, ugly form.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/venomvamdemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: VenomVamdemon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The VenomMyotismon Variable reduces all enemies' VP to zero.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers VenomMyotismon digivolves from SkullSatamon in line 34.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The VenomMyotismon card, titled "VenomVamdemon", is a rank 5 card which summons a VenomMyotismon to aid the party in battle.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Neo takes a VenomMyotismon with him in his first battle against Lord HolyAngemon's forces, and he is nearly killed when digivolves into . intervenes and saves him, but, in their arrival, and choose to decapitate him with a punch and then punch out his "true" body. may be related to this VenomMyotismon, as Neo says that VenomMyotismon is Myotismon's leftover hatred. Digimon Digital Card Battle He is an Ultimate level card in the game. The real VenomMyotismon resides in Infinity Tower with his henchmen Tuskmon, Phantomon, MegaSeadramon and Machinedramon. After being possessed by A he becomes very strange and just repeats the same phrase over and over again; "What you are doing is merely delaying the inevitable." The VenomMyotismon card belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 2310, circle attack 920, triangle 530 and vs. Nature x 3 cross attack 400. It can be obtained when you recite to Wizardmon the spell 'VENOMMYOTIS' or when you fuse Myotismon and LadyDevimon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon. He is also one of the Blood Knights' leader Crimson's Digimon when Akira (player) fights him the second time at Soft Domain before the battle with ChaosLord. Digimon World 3 VenomMyotismon is an enemy that can be found on Gunslinger. The President of MAGAMI (also the leader of the A.o.A) has a VenomMyotismon. He is also avaliable as a black Mega Digimon card with 60/50. Digimon World DS VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon at level 56 and 99.990 total EXP. ,and can be found at Destroyed Belt. You also fight 2 VenomMyotismon that are used by a Tamer under Alphamon's control. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon at LV 66 with 6,666 Beast Exp and DemiDevimon in your party. It also obtained by DNA digivolving Dragomon and Pipismon. A VenomMyotismon appears in a quest in which Digitamamon wants Myostimon to play as 'Dracula' in his haunted mansion. Digimon Masters VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon at LVL 41. Attacks *'Venom Infusion' (Venom Infuse): Injects a destructive computer virus within the body of the enemy Digimon, disrupting all of their configuration data and terminating their functions. *'Inferno' *'Tyrant Savage' *'Chaos Flame' *'Nightmare Claw' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Devil Digimon Category:Demon Beast Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon